Performance testing of software and/or applications enables a user (e.g., a software developer, an application developer, and/or the like) to determine how a system under test performs in terms of responsiveness, stability under a particular load, scalability, reliability, and/or the like. Accordingly, performance testing can indicate and/or identify how updates or edits to the software and/or application may affect performance of software, the application, and/or hardware (e.g., devices implementing the software, devices in communication with devices implementing the software, network devices associated with the devices implementing the software, and/or the like) associated with the software or application.